


Going nowhere (2 drabbles)

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Imagery, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Two drabbles about Jack and Ennis' relationship towards the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They belong to Annie Proulx and Focus Features.

**Open space**

They once were invisible, invincible, - the wide open spaces excitingly theirs for the taking. 

But these many years later, they’re trotting around, - safe, tame and cautious in a familiar circle of rising despair. Out in the middle of nowhere, spacious freedom’s bright joyful promises have turned into elusively distant blurs. For all their trips and traveling, they’ve gotten no further. 

The balm of beautiful landscapes doesn’t ease the sting of sensing doors closing when their eyes meet. And despite all space and air, their chests are sometimes so clogged up with unvoiced truths that they struggle to draw breath. 

 

 **Gateless**

When did hills become barricades, and lakes become moats? The corral penning them in and the fence holding them back are constructed of rock and air and water, space and time and a fear as deep-rooted as any mountain. Impassable, as a river in flood. 

They can never give free rein to words about hoping and needing, can never let shared dreams run happy and wild outside that forbidding barrier of “no way”. It looms, discouraging and oppressive, a sky-high gateless wall between the two of them and the tempting freedom of nothing more than a cramped and ordinary everyday life.


End file.
